The purpose of this research proposal is to investigate the cellular mechanism(s) by which gonadotropins regulate ovarian function. To achieve this goal experimentally, the interaction of luteinizing hormone or human chorionic gonadotropin with the receptor site, the regulation of adenylate cylase activation, and the intracellular mechanisms by which cyclic AMP mediates the synthesis of progesterone will be investigated. The study will also include investigation into the mechanism of regulation of protein kinase by gonadotropins, investigation of the intracellular substrate for protein kinase and the effects of protein kinase and cyclic AMP on protein and RNA synthesis.